The Dagger, Sword, Shield, and Lance
by Xaga Vervain
Summary: This is my story of a brand new OC character. He will be a friend to Kel...and maybe just a little obsessed. He won't get in the way of Keladry's character, but he will be a big part of her story. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dagger, Sword, Shield, and Lance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce!**

This is just another fanfiction idea I had for an original character in the Protector of the Small Quartet by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Lord Imrah of Legann watched impassively as Lemont stared at the table before him. His grandson seemed quite shocked, if his openmouthed expression was anything to judge by. Imrah himself was having trouble containing his mirth at the look on the young boy's face. Lemont shakily held his hand out to the object upon the table, before freezing and quickly glancing up at his grandfather for approval. The Lord of Port Legann shifted back and rested his head on his right fist before giving a nod to Lemont.

"I...I..." Stuttered Lemont.

"It's not a gift, before you start thinking of it as such." Said Imrah, cutting off Lemont's failed attempt at speech. "This isn't a gift, it's a goal."

Lemont's eyes sharpened at his grandfather's statement. He nodded sharply, his hand suddenly very steady. He reached forward with determination and grasped the lance sitting on the great table. The weapon was a thing of beauty. It was surprisingly light and Lemont was able to heft it up with his right hand alone. The design was simple, a sharpened 11 foot cone affixed to the handle and counterweight at the back. The whole lance was seemed to be made from silver and gleamed in the light.

"This is the weapon of a knight, wouldn't you agree Lemont?" The lord asked subtly.

"Yes grandfather." Lemont whispered, still enraptured by the great spike.

"I'm glad to hear you say so." He began. "Since we are both in agreement, you will not touch it again until you have received your shield to accompany it."

"What? But grandfather, I won't receive my shield until..."

"You are made a knight, yes I know." Imrah said slowly, finally allowing himself to smirk in enjoyment of his young grandson's reaction. "This weapon will hang in your room as a reminder, and it will provide you with the motivation to become a truly powerful knight."

Imrah rose from his seat slowly and strode towards his heir. He took the lance slowly out of Lemont's hands and placed it back on its velvet cover on the tabletop. The ten year old seemed put out for a moment, but quickly gathered himself again.

Imrah smiled down at his grandson, "The lance is enchanted. It will not break and it will always be lighter than it should. This is only a weapon, however, it's up to you to learn the skills necessary to wield it. You have taken great pains to make your gift into a healing power, Corus is the perfect place for you to hone your gift. There you will be able to earn the right to wield the lance."

"As you say grandfather. Am I to leave now?"

"Yes. Phineas was sent ahead. He will meet you in Corus, in fact, he will be your guide to the city. You know that he has experience there, he will be the only guide you require." Imrah spoke slowly as he returned to his seat. "You will leave immediately. The lance will travel with you and the servants I have sent to accompany. They will mount it to your wall before returning here. I have decided to send five of my men-at-arms along with you in order to ensure your safety."

"Thank you grandfather."

Lemont turned and began to walk towards the doors as servants entered to retrieve the lance.

"I know you will prove yourself worthy of Legann." Whispered Imrah as his grandson walked away.

* * *

Lemont's travels were long and uneventful. The desert road was well manned and the party was too large for any bandits to attempt an attack. Due to the length of the journey, Lemont was given time to think on his impending years of training under the knight-master Lord Wyldon.

Lord Wlydon was a legend, he had quite recently been praised for his defense of the youngest royal children from attack by a flock of Hurroks. Wyldon was known for his trustworthiness, honesty, and skill beyond all else. Of course, his stubbornness was also legendary. Even in the face of the Immortals he stood firm. Lemont looked forward very much to meeting this man who sounded so similar to his own grandfather.

There were other reasons for Lemont's excitement. He hadn't seen his manservant Phineas for quite some time. Phineas had looked after Lemont since he was just a boy. The older man had been trained on the streets of Corus by Baron Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. The Baron had ruled the underworld of Tortall before moving on to serve the King.

After George became Baron of Pirate's Swoop, Phineas followed him to his new fief. It was there that Phineas had met Lemont's own father. The two had made fast friends and at some point Phineas opted to join him and travel to port Legann as his servant. Eventually, Lemont's mother joined them as they travelled with the Tortallian ambassador party to the Yamani Islands. It was there, in the midst of a large scale pirate attack, that Lemont's mother and father met their deaths. Phineas had returned and helped Lord Imrah care for Lemont for the years following.

Before the trip to the Yamani Islands Phineas had been a wild sort of man, quick to fight, bet, or argue with those around him. He returned a dignified and silent gentleman. Phineas was a perfectly disciplined servant and began to teach Lemont the manners expected of him as a noble.

The five year old Lemont rebelled against him at first, but eventually gave in when Phineas promised to teach him to fight with knives. Lord Imrah had the Mithran priests at Port Legann teach his grandson the skills of a healer. Lemont's tutoring was comprehensive and included the far more strict Yamani court mannerisms. Phineas managed to enlist the services of a Yamani master to help in Lemont's combat training. Imrah insisted upon teaching him to fight with a short-sword personally.

Lord Imrah believed in be prepared. Once he had known for sure that Lemont desired to become a knight of the realm, he ensured his grandson's education. However, as much as Imrah believed in Lemont's education, he also believed that the knight-master Wyldon would be the best person to teach the skills necessary for a knight to posses. Imrah satisfied himself with teaching only skills that would not expressly be taught at Corus.

For all these reasons Lemont was sure of himself and he greatly anticipated his training in the capital of Tortall. There was another all-encompassing purpose in Lemont's mind as he approached the city. His mother and father had spent a few years in the Yamani Island before their deaths at the hands of the Scanran pirates. They had made quick friends with the Mindelan family. Phineas had come back from the Islands with stories of praise of the Mindelans. He had personally witnessed the Lady Illane fight to defend the Yamani God-swords and her daughter Keladry. The woman had saved Phineas's life in the conflict as well.

More than anything else Lemont desired to meet the daughter of the woman that had saved his closest friend and confidant.

* * *

Lemont couldn't help but to smile broadly at the great city unraveling before him. He had lived his whole life in Port Legann, but the capital was a bit larger than the city he was used to. As the party approached the palace Lemont was rendered speechless.

"You know better than to make such a face in public, my lord."

Lemont gave a start and twisted about to face the man who had spoken.

"Phineas!" Shouted Lemont.

Lemont jumped down from his mount and rushed to the older man. As he approached Lemont noticed Phineas place his hands flat against his side and he pulled up short of the man to do the same. They then bowed to one another in the Yamani way.

"I am glad to find that you have not forgotten your lessons lord Lemont."

"Of course not Phineas. Are you to show us the way then?" Lemont asked.

"You have a meeting with lord Wyldon, the servants shall take your things to your quarters and then proceed back to Port Legann. Now come along." Phineas said while already proceeding towards the palace.

While abrupt, this sort of greeting was not uncommon between the two. Phineas was, as always, concerned only with progress and the completion of whatever goal he had been assigned. It was his duty to take the young lord to Wyldon, and so he would do it sooner rather than later. He simply turned about, his cloak flaring behind him as he strode forward, one of his hands held as a fist in the small of his back.

Phineas was a tall man. He always wore a cloak with gloves and a tunic buttoned up the neck. His graying hair was always slicked back. The man's brown eyes swept across the area with quickness and precision. The trousers he wore matched the cloak. As always, his outfit was designed to help him conceal knives all about his body. Whenever he walked he kept his left hand in the same place behind his back. The cloak was belted together there to keep the top from flaring. It was there that he kept his throwing knives.

As Phineas led Lemont through the palace, he commented on the different areas they passed by. Phineas was Lemont's guide to the capital after all, it was his duty to begin educating the boy. Lemont had long since devolved to his "young noble" persona. The face that Lemont had nicknamed the "young noble" was a simple one to put on. It was a slight raising of the chin, to indicate superior breeding, and the eyes were narrowed just a touch, to show both watchfulness and focus. This was the face he always wore when being lectured by Phineas, or when he was in the presence of other nobles.

"This is Lord Wyldon's office." Phineas said as they approached a particular set of doors.

Phineas paused to allow Lemont to step past him, it wouldn't do for a servant to be the first to enter into the presence of a lord. Lemont allowed his "young noble" face to fall as he strode past his manservant to rap sharply on the door.

"Enter." A strong voice projected from within the room.

As Lemont and Phineas stepped into the room they slowly approached a great desk behind which sat a man who could only be Lord Wyldon of Cavall. The balding man was well muscled. His dress reveal nothing of his rank, however, his features could only be the result of fine breeding. The man's appearance gave him such a look as to suggest that he was hewn from rock. The only thing about the man that betrayed his mortality was the cast and sling about his left arm. Lemont knew that that was the spot he had been cut open by the Hurrok's talons. The injury was an example of two thing, the legendary status of the man, and the stubbornness of him for not allowing any healers do more work on it.

Wyldon gestured for them to sit as they approached. Once they were seated Wyldon looked up from some of the reports and books on his desk and he turned up his gaze slowly looking over first Phineas and then Lemont.

"Welcome to Corus. Lemont of Legann, your grandfather has sent me a letter detailing the training you have already received and that this man here is to be your manservant and guide to the palace." Wyldon said getting to business immediately.

Lemont responded without hesitation. "Yes sir. I will not need a sponsor from the older pages. Phineas was sent with me for the express purpose of keeping me up with my education."

"I see, I suppose I can allow it. Your grandfather is a great man, I still remember him in the battle of Port Legann. He commanded brilliantly in the face of such daunting power. The city has recovered well I imagine?"

"I am sure that my grandfather will be overjoyed to hear you appraise him thus. Port Legann is largely recovered, yes, but there will always be a few scars." Lemont said trailed off quietly. He had not been born yet when the Immortals attacked, but he had seen old paintings and layouts of the city. There were large swaths that had been cut away by the battle that had taken place there.

"Your name is Phineas, correct?" Wyldon turned to address the other man.

"Yes, your lordship." Was Phineas' polite response.

"I expect your charge to be a credit to his training," Wyldon paused for a moment and turned back to Lemont before continuing, "though if your lateness is not cured soon you may find yourself overtaxed with additional duties added on to your training and schoolwork. Even the probationer arrived before you." Wyldon lowered his head back to the papers on his desk as he felt a lull in the conversation.

Lemont found himself unable to pass up the temptation and asked, "what do you mean, probationer, my lord?"

"I'm sure you've heard that you will be training alongside a girl. If you had not yet heard then I apologize for having to be the one to tell you this shocking news. I could sadly could not convince the king to refuse her, so instead she is to undergo a period of probation to ascertain whether she is able to be a true knight. You will meet her and the rest of the pages in less than a quarter hour."

Lemont was silent for a long time with a carefully expressionless face put on before slowly asking, "Keladry of Mindelan is to undergo a probation period at your request, my lord? And the king agreed to it?"

"Yes, to both accounts." Was Wyldon's response. it didn't occur to him that Lemont knew the girl's name without it having been brought up.

Lemont was no longer able to hold himself back and his face twisted in a flash of rage. "You _are_ Lord Wyldon of Cavall, aren't you?"

Wyldon's head snapped up from his desk to lock onto Lemont's eyes. The look would certainly have been intimidating if Lemont had not been so furious. In the back of his mind Lemont thought that Phineas must be glaring at him for speaking with such disrespect to the Lord.

"I just thought I ought to ask, because my grandfather told me that Wyldon was a great man and a credit to the titles he had been given. I felt the need to wonder, because your shortsightedness and bigotry shocks me to my core. And the king, what a pitiful excuse for a monarch. What hypocritical bastards, to promise something and then take it away on a whim. Both of you are pathetic old men."

Lemont was standing now fuming in his rage.

"I can't believe the absurdity of this. Not only have you alienated the entirety of the female population in Tortall, you have also insulted the Mindelan family and, by extension, the Yamani Emperor himself. Did you forget, or just not know that the one and only reason that the Yamani accepted the treaty was due to the selfless actions of one Ilane of Mindelan in her selfless defense of the Yamani God-swords." Lemont came to a stop suddenly. "I apologize milord."

Lemont turned and walked out of the room, Phineas directly behind him. He hadn't looked at Wyldon's face after beginning his tirade. He would soon see how much trouble he had gotten himself into once he had arrived at the place the other pages, and the _probationer_, were meeting.

* * *

**And that's that**

So this is my first fanfiction for The Protector of the Small. I love Tamora Pierce and I've always wanted this sort of a character to show up.

I've always had this protective sort of feeling when I thought of Kel. She never stands up for herself. I do, of course, understand that that's the point and beauty of her character. So instead of changing her, I chose to create a character that will be in the perfect position to stand up for her while she proves herself to be the perfect knight.

Lemont is interested in his knighthood, but he's far more interested in the people rather than the title itself. Lemont is a bit obsessed with the Mindelan family, but that obsession is about to change into a wholehearted Kel obsession rather than an obsession with the whole family.

Lemont is very intelligent, but he's also a bit emotional. He despises disrespect more than anything else. He's less angry about the injustice of Keladry's probation and more upset about the disrespect paid to her family due to it.

If you like Lemont of Legann please review! I'd love to hear some people's opinions on my character!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dagger, Sword, Shield, and Lance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce!**

This is just another fanfiction idea I had for an original character in the Protector of the Small Quartet by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Lemont regretted his outburst. Phineas had always taught him never to lose his temper and to always contain his emotions until he was in a more proper location. His anger had largely dissipated at this point, he had been caught off guard completely. Lemont had never thought that Keladry would be shown any more or less attention than any of the other pages. Sure the conservatives hated her, but Lemont had always believed that the king would wholeheartedly support her try for a shield.

Lemont glanced back at Phineas saying, "I'm sorry."

Phineas hesitated before responding. "Be sure that it does not happen again. Such things cannot be said so freely. Now come." This was odd for Phineas, usually Lemont's actions would have earned him a real scolding from the older man. It seemed that Phineas agreed with a few of the sentiments that Lemont had voiced.

Lemont looked at Phineas' face in an attempt to discern his mood, but the man strode by him too quickly. They were already late and neither had been paying much attention to the direction. It fell to Phineas to lead him to the place where he would meet Keladry. They arrived outside the entrance of the great hall just in time for the rest of the boys to march past them. Lemont regretted not arriving early now, his cloak was heavy and he didn't much look forward to having to wear it any longer.

"I will be off to your quarter's my lord. I will ensure that all is in order and then return here for you." Phineas said quickly.

"Thank you for guiding me Phineas."

Phineas bowed and made his leave as Lemont turned towards the great hall just in time to see one of the pages step up to the door. Lemont knew this page, or rather, this _probationer_. It may not have been so clear to some other members of the court, but the one stepping through the door was a girl. Lemont could see it clearly in her features, the delicate nose, longer eyelashes, lips full, her brown hair had been cut just by her earlobes, he could see that she was a female.

This was the one he had waited so long to meet. Lemont hesitated a moment before moving towards the doors as well and making his way through them. The boys were all standing about waiting for the knight-master to arrive. Lemont watched Keladry closely, but did not yet move to introduce himself. Lord Wyldon burst through the doors just behind Lemont, the man had been behind him and he hadn't even noticed.

Wyldon stood silently for a moment looking about at each new pages, staring at Keladry the longest while barely glancing at Lemont. "Your time here will be difficult. You will work. You will never stop working. You will not stop when you are sick, not when you tired, and you will be assigned more work if you fail or do not live up to our standards."

Wyldon stopped there for a moment before continuing. "While on the topic of punishments. Lemont of Legann, you will spend the next month cleaning pots."

Lemont simply bowed to the Lord in acceptance and the man continued his speech by pointing at one of the smaller boys. "You, your name and fief."

Merric of Hollyrose gained a sponsor in his kinsman Faleron of King's reach. Lemont was watching Kelardy again. He had known that she had spent time in the Yamani Islands, but seeing her face had made it much more obvious. She kept all emotion off of her face and truly embodied the "stone" principal of the Yamani's. He found himself wondering what else she had learned from them.

It was then that Wyldon turned to her and asked for a volunteer sponsor. It gave Lemont a dark feeling when the blond in the back volunteered, but another boy had quickly volunteered as well.

After mildly insulting the blond, Joren of Stone Mountain apparently, the greened eyed boy named Neal was dressed down by Wyldon. In the end a punishment was given, "you will be joining Lemont for the first three weeks of his punishment."

At this the boy glanced for a moment at Lemont with a question in his eyes, clearly wondering what he had done, when Keladry spoke up. "I'll find my way on my own. Nobody has to show me. I'll probably learn better, poking around."

Wyldon was quick to snap at the girl, but he was diffused by Neal quite efficiently. It was quickly concluded that Neal was to be her sponsor. Wyldon left soon after that. Neal and Keladry left as well and Keladry immediately questioned Neal's intentions. Lemont passed through the door just after the two. He wanted nothing more than to speak with the girl whose mother was responsible for saving Phineas, but he lacked the resolve and turned towards Phineas, who was waiting off to the side.

"Wait." The boy, Neal, requested. "What was it that you did to offend the Stump so thoroughly on the first day?"

Lemont hesitated for a moment, surprised at being addressed, before responding. "We had a disagreement. I said something that I would have been better advised to keep to myself." Lemont didn't particularly want to share his exact words. He didn't know how either would react.

"How mysterious, I am Neal of Queenscove. Who are you? And why don't you have a sponsor as well?"

Lemont responded more quickly this time, "Lemont of Legann, and my manservant Phineas knows the palace and will serve as a guide me for as long as I need one." Lemont extended his hand and clasped arms with Neal before taking up the initiative and flattening his hands to his legs and giving a quick Yamani-style bow in Keladry's direction. Her return bow was immediate and clearly an automatic reaction. Lemont held his face in way of the Yamani stone, barely resisting the brilliant smile that threatened to break free. "It was a pleasure to meet you Neal of Queenscove and Keladry of Mindelan."

Keladry's surprise was evident on in the widening of her eyes, but was quickly masked. Lemont left before she could ask any questions. Phineas came to join him then and they both made their way to the dining hall. Lemont walked in and sat with the nearest bunch. He very much wanted to sit nearby Keladry, but he held himself back. Lemont wanted nothing more than to talk with her, but he wanted to take his time to get to know the girl. No need to rush things.

* * *

After dinner Lemont observed Keladry being led off by Neal, no doubt to teach her the palace. Lemont felt no need to explore, it was Phineas' purpose to teach him and the man would have plentiful time to do so. It was far more important to Lemont that he finally be able to fight against a skilled combatabt after so long without one. The few bodyguards that had escorted him to Corus had not wanted to risk harming the heir to Legann. Phineas was the only one he could count on to be ruthless.

The two stopped briefly in Lemont's room before making their way to the training grounds. There were a few pages outside as well. The blond from before, Joren, a Bazhir, and one other red-haired boy.

"Page, come over here." Beckoned the blond. "I'm feeling the urge to go riding, go ask Stefan to ready my horse. Tell him Joren wants to take a ride."

"Why would I do that?" Was Lemont's only response.

Joren was surprised for a moment before smirking and saying, "I didn't catch your name. I am Joren of Stone Mountain. The Book of Gold has had the Stone Mountain name in it for centuries. You would do well to do as I say."

Lemont was sure that the only reason the conversation had not already devolved into a fight was due to Phineas' presence, but he was not about to step down. "The Book of Gold. Is that all? Legann was named as one of the four great families which act as the shield of Tortall in the _Scroll of Salute_. Your nobility means nothing before Legann. One as lowly as yourself should pause to consider their manners before speaking so openly to their betters."

Joren had turned an unholy shade of red at this insult to him and his family. The boy let out a sound that could only be defined as a hiss before brushing past Lemont. The Bazhir followed him, but the redheaded boy simply smiled, let out a laugh, and walked the other way. Lemont knew that he'd be forced to deal with Joren at another time, but he was confident that, despite the other boy's older age and help, he would be able to deal with the problem.

Lemont and Phineas finally arrived at the practice field only to find it empty. This didn't bother either of them in the slightest, Lemont in particular had hoped that he would be able to go all out without any interruptions. They both stepped away from one another and Lemont removed his cloak, letting it fall with an audible _thump_ to the ground. Phineas followed suit immediately after, with a considerably louder _thud_ as a result.

With a sharp _snap_ Lemont stretched and cracked his ribs before turning to Phineas saying, "The weights are torturous. I've been waiting to pay you back for making me wear them."

Phineas simply stood facing Lemont. The two were unarmed, the knives and short sword were their morning exercise. Phineas had a Yamani education in hand to hand combat, as did Lemont. Phineas' style reflected his favorite weapons. With knives he needed an attack that could reach an enemy with longer weapons, so kicking was his primary strike. Getting in close is an important thing for someone who fights with knives, but grappling isn't all that helpful to a person who doesn't have his hands free. Quick punches and kicks were what Phineas relied on.

Lemont was a bit of an odd case when it came to unarmed fights. He had known he was to be a knight for a very long time. Knowing that he would either be fighting from horseback, or in heavy armor, led Lemont to avoid kicking techniques. He instead focused on his punching, footwork, grappling, and general strikes requiring the upper body. The two made an odd pair, but still they threw themselves into their daily fights.

Neither of the two said a word as they stared at one another. They stayed this way for a few moments before suddenly launching themselves each at the other. Lemont started the fight with a solid punch at Phineas' lower ribs. The older man slipped back and launched a kick at Lemont's head in retaliation. Lemont slipped off to the outside of the kick, allowing it to brush his shoulder and push him into a fast rotation. With the added momentum he was able to grasp the man's heel with his left hand and push on his knee with the right, taking him to the ground.

Phineas recovered with a quick withdrawal of his leg and somersaulted out of Lemont's range. The man was up just in time to evade another punch from the boy. A low kick from Phineas nearly served to drop him, but Lemont shifted onto his other leg and lifted his left to guard against the initial attack. Phineas was quick to pull his right leg back and enter the air as he launched a second kick at the chest of his opponent, this time succeeding in knocking him down.

It went back and forth in this way for some time. Lemont managing a good throw here and there, but never connecting with his punches and Phineas falling back into a reliance on his kicks, reluctant to get too close. Both hit the ground their fair share of times, but eventually Phineas' superior endurance won him the day. Lemont was simply too small and too young to compete, despite having an impressive repertoire himself.

The two called it a day as the sun set to their backs. They would fight with their blades in the morning. A few random castle folk had noticed the bout, but continued with their business as Phineas and Lemont finished.

* * *

Lemont fell asleep thinking of the girl he had met earlier in the day. She had been very interesting, sand obviously had a Yamani background. Keladry clearly valued the Yamani, so much so that she consciously conducted herself as one. She had been with the delegation, which implied to him that she been taught under the training mistress Nariko. Phineas had learnt from her as well, the only throw he knew came from her education. Lemont found himself eager to meet her again, and to discover the extent of her training.

Keladry of Mindelan had proven herself more interesting than he ever could have dreamed, and she had done it with a single bow.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter!**

I hope nobody is too disappointed with the introduction of Keladry. Her only line so far is actually a direct quote! Lemont has NOT changed anything yet, but he'll start soon.

I thought long and hard about where Lemont should be from. In this chapter you can see the reason. Lemont is in the perfect position to put Joren in his place. His nobility will serve a few more purposes that will been seen later.

The fight scene here was just something I put together in order to test the waters. I really like writing detailed fights, full of blow-by-blow action. This fight was really broad in comparison to what I plan on writing. If you liked it, or hated it, please let me know!

In the next chapter, Lemont will being the schooling process from the book. Keladry will notice him a bit and vice versa. Most importantly, you will learn in the next chapter just how far along Lemont is with his GIFT! I have plans for that as well.

My computer stopped working earlier this week and I just got a new one, so this is a very rushed chapter. Please forgive any mistakes I may have missed!

Thank you for the review! As always I hope you enjoyed it and give me some feedback!


End file.
